Movement introduction
An introduction to CPM physics and movement Movement is a huge part of CPMA. It defines a players ability to move around a map, dodge in fights, juke when under threat and capture flags. This article is written to give newer players a little shove in the right direction and to give older or returning players a refresher. Basic movement and strafe jumps Basic movement is exactly that, basic. Most players coming from other Quake titles or similiar games will be able to pick this up pretty easily since it doesn't really vary much from game to game. WASD to move around Space to jump Shift to walk, note that running in CPMA does not create footstep or any other noise. One of the most basic ways to move around space in CPMA is to strafe jump. Strafe jumps are a great way of moving through long straight spaces and you will accelerate with every consecutive jump. Strafe jumps consist of three actions. *Jumping *Pressing W & A or D (or in other words moving diagonal left or diagonal right) *Moving the mouse towards the direction you choose to strafe in. (Left or right in conjunction with diagonal left or right on your movement keys) To strafe jump this must all be done as one smooth action. For example to strafe jump left you must jump, move your mouse left while holding W & A. Just before you land jump again and you should gain significant speed. However this will cause you to slowly drift leftwards and probably into a wall. To counteract this and travel in a straight line you must alternate between strafe left and strafe right. This is done by changing your mouse direction to the right at the same time as changing to holding keys W & A, you make this change inbetween jumps and not in mid air. It'c reccomended you practice strafe jumping on large/long maps with open spaces and little obstacles and try to gain as much speed as possible without bumping into walls. Air Control One of the biggest most noticable differences in cpm movement and physics in comparison to other games is the ability to retain control of your direction while in the air. This gives players the ability to turn tight corners while in mid-air or mid-jump thus allowing fast map traversing. Air control also applies to falling players and players popped into the air via explosives or other means. There are two ways to take advantage of air control; both require only one directional key and mouse movement. The A/D method: While in mid-air press A or D in realation to which direction you want to travel (A for left, D for right), then move your mouse in a smooth motion in the same direction. You will gain speed and will continue to gain speed if you continue to carve tight turns in alternate directions. The W method: This method is the same as above except you use W instead of A/D. You cannot gain speed this way but it allows you to carve much larger corners while maintaining speed, such as a long curved hallway. Wallrunning Wallrunning is a basic method of moving faster than usual running speed, it does not create any noise. Wallrunning can be achieved by running parallel to a wall and holding forward and the strafe key in the direction of the wall.